The Fourth Prayer
by SlytherinPrincessxXx
Summary: Tempted by promises of liquor, women, and a night of pleasure, Draco Malfoy tags along with his mates for a wild time at a new nightclub called Glitter. When he comes across the star of the show, it quickly becomes a night he'll never forget. DMxHG


Title: The Fourth Prayer

Written by: SlytherinPrincessxXx

Length: Three-shot

Rated: M

Warnings: Language, Alcohol consumption, Explicit smut, AU

Summary: Tempted by promises of endless amounts of liquor, scantily clad women, and an immense amount of pleasure, Draco Malfoy tags along with his mates for a wild time at the notorious nightclub, Glitter. Enticing burlesque shows, live singers, female companions, and private pleasure rooms added to the club's overall appeal. While experiencing all that Glitter had to offer, Draco stumbles across the star of the burlesque act and powerful singer, Claire Soudure. Things heat up quickly between the pair, making it a night Draco won't soon forget.

Author's Note: This little idea popped into my head and continued to assault my thoughts until I typed it up. Inspired by the movies Burlesque and Moulin Rouge, I couldn't let it go. It's different than the other Dramione stories I have written, in that I imagine Hermione attending Beauxbaton's instead of Hogwarts by request of her parents. I do so hope you enjoy. I would much appreciate feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the songs within this three-shot. All rights go to their respective owners.

* * *

July 15, 2002, 8:43 P.M.

Zabini Summer Villa, Florence, Italy

"Circe's tits, Drake! You haven't been out with all of us in ages! The usual witches are beginning to think you met some unworthy tart and have settled down. You don't want them to think that, do you?" the olive toned Italian questioned his mate since nappies.

The blonde sighed, putting his head in his hands. This was the millionth time that Blaise, Theo, and Adrian had practically begged him to join them for their late night escapades at a new nightclub they discovered. Draco, swamped with paperwork the past two weeks, politely declined every time before. Each time, the boys looked more and more upset. They always had more fun with him there, they told him, it just wasn't the same. Now it seemed his mates weren't going to take "No" for an answer.

"Come on! You could use the night off," Adrian prodded him in the shoulder with his elbow, "I know you miss all the attention. Women throwing themselves at you, hands and lips teasing, all the hot shags and one night romps."

Well, when he put it like that… Draco looked into the eyes of the three guys surrounding him, one at a time. Theo's piercing green eyes shined with a hopeful gleam. Blaise's cerulean gaze penetrated his own, attempting to convince him to come along with that one glance. Adrian's chocolate brown orbs looked expectant and eager. Draco's own gray eyes stared back at each with contemplation.

"Fine," he mumbled, and his mates whooped with success, "I'll go, but if I don't like this new joint then I'm apparating back to my Manor without opposition from any of you."

Theo pulled Draco from the chair he had been sitting in and led him into his guest bedroom at the Villa, "With me dressing you, you'll have half-naked girls all over you in no time, sugar."

Shoulders shaking with laughter, Draco punched him lightly on the shoulder, "What's wrong with the way I dress? I do just fine whenever you're off with your own piece of arse."

The openly gay wizard chuckled lightly before thrusting an armful of clothes at the blonde. Blaise smirked at the scene while Adrian busied himself with looking for his own outfit.

Thirty minutes, perfectly messy hair, and four lady-killing outfits later, they deemed themselves ready to leave. Adrian and Theo apparated first, followed by Blaise side-apparating with Draco. The familiar pull behind his bellybutton and the feeling of being sucked into a straw always made him dizzy after arriving at his destination. Blaise waited outside of the club with his blonde mate, urging him to hurry up or they would miss the first show.

Dizziness gone, Draco looked up to see a giant, glittering silver sign with one swirling word across it: Glitter.

"Seriously, mate? _Glitter_? Just how much does Theo like this club again?" the pale wizard asked, not expecting to have his idea of a good time, which included women flocking to him not men.

Blaise let out a hearty laugh, "I thought the same thing. Trust me, though, Drake. There's enough liquor and good looking women to supply an army. Just follow me."

The two passed by the bouncer standing outside the door, wand in hand. The Italian merely nodded his head and pulled Draco inside behind him.

* * *

Earlier the same night, 8:00 P.M.

Glitter nightclub

Hermione Granger's heart raced as she looked around the crowded makeup room of the club. Girls rushed to and fro yelling about costumes while pushing their boobs even farther up in their sequined bras. She loved the pre-show jitters. They reminded her of the days when she was just starting out and thought she was going to retch before every show. Thankfully, she had overcome that aspect of her nerves.

Sitting in her chair at her own makeup station, she flicked the light switch into the "on" position, and bulbs instantly flashed all around her mirror. Hermione tugged her hair out of it's confining ponytail before setting it in curlers. Tonight's performance called for one of her favorites, a classic 50's American hairstyle.

As she was rummaging through her makeup to take out everything she would need, her best friend and coworker snuck up behind her.

"Boo!" the redhead whispered as she hid behind Hermione's chair. She giggled as the dark blonde witch gasped and whirled around in surprise.

Her hand was clutched to her chest, mouth forming an oval, "Christ, Ginny, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Ginevra Weasley, known as Scarlet Bellicose to the audience, pulled Hermione into a hug and twirled her around, "It's 8:30, and you still aren't ready? We've only got an hour until Curtain! Come on, let me do your makeup. Otherwise, you'll be here while the rest of us are on stage, and we can't have that, now can we?"

Hermione muttered under her breath but complied. One thing she discovered shortly after starting work at Glitter was to never say no to one Ginny Weasley. The girl was a viper when it came to helping others whether they wanted her help or not.

A short time later, and she slipped on her heels. Hermione made her way to the stage with six of the other girls, Ginny included. It was time to start the show.

* * *

9:25P.M.

Adrian and Theo motioned for their two mates to join them at the bar. Draco followed Blaise's curly head with his peripheral vision. His eyes were captured by the club's décor.

Red velvet covered every wall except one. The bar extended the entire length of one wall, a mirror reaching from countertop to ceiling behind it. Ambient lighting was scattered throughout the club, faintly giving light to the seating area in front of the stage. A long hallway lead down to somewhere on the wall opposite the bar.

"What's that?" Draco asked, nodding his head toward the hallway.

Blaise's mouth twitched into a grin, "That… That is the Pleasure Path. It leads to all of the private rooms."

"I take it you've been back there, then," the blonde responded with his own smirk.

The Italian laughed as he ordered his drink, "Once or twice."

Once all four boys had drinks in hand, they made their way down a short staircase to an individual booth to the right of the stage. They would have a perfect view of the show, which Draco suddenly felt excited about.

An announcer made his way to the center of the stage, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Glitter! For those of you joining us for the first time this evening, prepare to hold onto your hats because these witches are quite the show stoppers. Please enjoy yourselves, and find some time to make your way over to the bar between shows. We'll be starting the night off with a performance by our three leading ladies, our spectacular back up dancers, and our talented band. Let the show begin!" The lights in the club dimmed as the spotlight came up on the curtain.

A smooth beat accompanied by a male voice filled the room.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine_

A sweet, feminine voice broke in between.

_Candyman, candyman_

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

Spotlight faded and house lights rose. The front main curtain ascended to the ceiling to reveal three women popping their hip out to the beat. Draco gave each one the once over. A redhead, a dark blonde, and a brunette. They turned, one by one, with the words. A jazz band played off to the other side of the stage.

_Sweet, sugar, candyman_

His eyes immediately went to the blonde in the middle. Her mouth was painted bright red, and her eyes were rimmed with black liner. The three girls wore matching white Navy uniforms, the skirts reaching their knees and a jacket covering their arms. Their hair was pulled back to rest at the napes of their neck and an Officer's hat sat on their heads. The girls snapped their fingers and accentuated the words of the song.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night _

_He really got me working up an appetite _

_He had tattoos up and down his arm _

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

He looked over to Blaise and noticed he was eyeing the redhead with a fierceness he hadn't seen in his eye for quite some time. Adrian also had his gaze trained on the brunette. Theo, meanwhile, flirted with the bartender.

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop _

_He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated, candyman _

_A sweet talkin', sugar coated, candyman, ooh, yeah_

Draco's eyes popped open, and he couldn't help but smile back as the blonde he had been watching flashed him a grin. Behind the trio, couples of dancers began swing dancing to the upbeat music.

_He took me to the Spider Club on Hollywood and Vine _

_We drank champagne and we danced all night _

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise _

_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

Blaise nudged Draco in the side, "Told you to come. Wouldn't want to miss this, would you?" The blonde rolled his eyes and nudged him back, a smile tugging at his lips. Blaise had been telling the truth, it seemed. These girls, the blonde especially, sure put on a show.

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop _

_He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated, candyman _

_A sweet talkin', sugar coated, candyman_

The girls bounced to the beat while singing a doo wop section. He couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. The tempo sped up, and the blonde's powerful voice rang around the room. Each one tore off their jacket and skirt. Underneath were barely there light blue two piece outfits consisting of tiny spandex shorts and a matching top that stopped just under their breasts and tied in the front. They threw their hats into the crowd and untied their hair. Curls spilled out and over their shoulders. Another hat, light blue this time, soon found it's way to their heads.

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop _

_He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated, candyman _

_A sweet talkin', sugar coated, candyman, ohh yeah_

The second curtain behind the action rose to show a soda shop type set with multiple stools in front of a counter. The three main girls as well as four others took their places on the seats, sipping on delicious looking drinks. As the tune changed back to their cue, they spun around and stood on the stools. Draco wondered how they didn't fall in their incredibly high heels.

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

_When he kissed my mouth it really hit the spot _

_He had lips like sugarcane _

_Good things come for boys who wait_

A group of male dancers moved in front of the women as the second curtain was lowered. They marched militarily while singing. The girls added in their appropriate parts, still unable to be seen.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine _

_Candyman, candyman _

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine _

_Candyman, candyman_

The guys broke apart to reveal the blonde. She strutted to the front of the stage, looking to different guys in the crowd as she whispered her next line. Draco winked as she looked his way.

_Sweet sugar candyman_

She danced with the group of males behind her, moving and acting out the words. Her hips popped back and forth, and Draco's gaze followed. 

_He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop _

_Sweet sugar candyman _

_He's a one stop, got me hot, making my ugh pop _

_Sweet sugar candyman _

_He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop _

_Sweet sugar_

Her voice rose higher and became more powerful as she belted out the next bit. The blonde wizard's eyes were locked to the captivating blonde witch. The tightness in his trousers became more prominent as he shifted to hide his bulging erection.

_He's got those lips like sugarcane _

_Good things come for boys who wait_

_He's a one stop shop with a real big ugh_

Draco's mouth dropped open. Such a sensual sound coming from her crimson lips made his dick even harder in his trousers. He closed his eyes, swallowed hard, and attempted to gain his composure. Why was this witch getting him hot and bothered so easily?

_He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated, candyman _

_A sweet talkin', sugar coated, candyman _

_A sweet talkin', sugar coated, candyman _

_A sweet talkin', sugar coated, candyman, yeah ooh, oh_

The power behind her vocals amazed him. He had never heard anyone sing the way she did. She looked so innocent, sounded so soulful, and acted so sinful. Draco groaned at the sexual thoughts flicking through his mind.

_Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman _

_Candyman, candyman, candyman, candyman_

The three main witches stood together at the front of the stage, swaying and bopping to the beat once again. The men behind them called out a line, and the guys in the audience repeated it back.

_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine) _

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine (Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)_

The blonde was raised to the shoulders of two of the dancers. She showed off her brilliant, white smile while waving to the audience. Blaise's redhead blew kisses to them while Adrian's brunette shimmied her chest.

_Jane lost her grip and down she fell (Jane lost her grip and down she fell) _

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell (Squared herself away and let out a yell)_

Everyone stood as soon as the song ended. They clapped and cheered and wolf whistled and cat called. Draco was right there with them.

The blonde his eyes had been glued to the entire time turned toward him, winked then giggled. He smirked back, blowing her a kiss. She made a show of catching it and stuffing it into her bra. This got several boo's from the males in the crowd. She looked out to the front of the stage with a childish, but cute, pout on her lips, then blew kisses to the jealous men.

She waved as she exited the stage, the redhead and brunette at her sides with their arms wrapped around her. They both kissed the blonde on the cheek before the curtain fell.

Draco turned his gaze to Blaise who hadn't stopped grinning since his redheaded eye candy gave him some attention.

"Wow," he started but was unable to finish. He didn't know what to say, and that certainly didn't happen often to Draco Malfoy.

Blaise's smile grew even bigger, "They're amazing, huh? I do believe you have me to thank for such an invigorating experience," he playfully punched his best mate in the arm before downing a shot.

The blonde shrugged and smirked, "I guess you're right. Thanks for convincing me to come. I honestly didn't expect something that… Spectacular. And the blonde…"

"I know! She never even looked our way before tonight. It seems she likes what she sees, Drake. Go for it!" he encouraged.

Draco threw back a shot of his own and nodded in agreement, "I think I will."

Adrian wrapped his arms around the two guys' shoulders, "What an opening number! I thought the last one was great, but that blew it out of the water. Claire really knows how to capture the crowd!"

"Claire?" Draco asked, assuming he was talking about the brunette he couldn't take his eyes off of.

Adrian laughed, "Claire Soudure? The little minx you seem to be smitten with?"

Draco's eyes went wide, "Soudure? She's… She's French? Mmm, even more of a turn on!"

The brown-eyed wizard chuckled deeply and shook his head, "No, no. She isn't French, but she did go to school at Beauxbaton's, so she's fluent. Claire is a fellow Brit, Drake. Capri told me all about her."

The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion, "Who?"

"Honestly, mate, this is why you have to come out with us! You miss too much," Theo chided, a Cosmo in one hand and a napkin with an address scribbled on it in the other.

"Capri, Capri jous Demure is her full stage name. She's great friends with Claire and Scarlet. All of the girls have French sounding names, though Claire's is the only one that's actually French," Adrian's hands moved this way and that, trying to explain with movements as he always did.

Draco nodded, understanding sinking in, "Okay, so Capri was the brunette, and Claire is the sexy blonde. That must mean Scarlet is your redhead, Blaise," he decided, looked toward the Italian.

Blaise grinned, "Oh, if you only knew, mate. She's a fiery one, that's for sure. Scarlet Bellicose. Her stage name fits her well."

The boys discussed some of the other girls; Theo made comments about their outfits and implied he thought they were rather cute, too. Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco noticed a certain darker blonde approaching the bar.

"Hey, Jack," her smooth, melodic voice reached his ears, making his head turn her direction.

"Great performance, Claire. Brava, brava!" one of the, rather attractive if Draco admitted, bartenders congratulated her with a round of applause. Claire blushed a delicious shade of pink.

Draco glared at the guy named Jack, jealousy welling up inside him. He wanted to be the one to congratulate her. When he felt a sharp poke in his ribs, he looked to the side murderously. Blaise looked over to Claire's spot at the bar, back at Draco, and tilted his head back in Claire's direction. Draco sighed, ran a hand through his sexily messy hair, then made his way toward her.

* * *

10:07 P.M.

Hermione swirled the Naughty Angel cocktail in her hand, courtesy of Jack. He always knew just what she was in the mood for. She took a big gulp and sighed at the familiar sweetness. She fixed the hem of the tight, dark green dress she changed into after her first act. With time to kill, she intended on having a few drinks before making the rounds to greet the usual customers.

"Spectacular show," a voice like velvet whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Hermione smiled to herself before turning around to see who could possibly be trying to get in her knickers this time. As her gaze found it's way upon the handsome, young blonde she had flirted with during the show, she smirked.

"Oh, sanc you so very much, monsieur. Zat is so sweet," she replied in her best imitation of her French friends and professors from Beauxbaton's. Hermione wanted to have a bit of fun with this guy. She hadn't seen him in the club before tonight, so she was a bit curious about him.

Draco internally smirked. She pulled of the accent flawlessly, but he knew better. He decided to play along, "Oh, it is my pleasure, ange vilain," he replied, referring to the name of her drink.

The answering grin she gave him had him smiling back instantly, "Your voice is beautiful. No trace of an accent what so ever," he watched her face for signs she was lying. Aha, there.

Hermione looked down and to the left while tucking a curl behind her reddening ears, "Oh, I 'ave 'ad years of practiz. I jus prefer to speak wiz my accent. Most people find it sexy, do you?" she asked cheekily.

"Quite. French happens to be the most romantic language in my opinion, and your accent is simply mouthwatering," Draco answered huskily, letting the want he felt for her ooze into his words.

She closed her eyes while listening to him. The deepness and roughness of his voice rubbed as smoothly as satin against her lust-filled aura. Hermione could sense the sexually charged tension pooling off him like waves. It dampened her knickers considerably.

"You alright, there, Princess?" he asked with a smirk as he noticed her eyes close.

They snapped open, and she looked up at him sheepishly, "I must 'ave slipped away for a second. I am sorry," her lips turned upward into a small smile, "So, vill you tell me your name, monsieur?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," he said as he leaned a little closer, "And you are?"

"Claire Soudure."

The blonde wizard groaned quietly. She sounded so bloody hot with her French accent. Her perfume wrapped around him, covering him in a blanket of one of his favorite scents, Cashmere.

He kissed one cheek then the other, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Soudure."

"Ahh, nice pronunciation. You speak The Language of Love, Monsieur Malfoy?" she asked absentmindedly. Her mind was replaying the almost inaudible groan she caught rumbling in his chest.

There was something about this wizard. His spicy, masculine scent licked her desire into a frenzy. His smooth voice further stimulated her sexual need. Hermione had never experienced anything like it before, and in such a short time.

Neither had Draco. Her sweet, innocent voice matched with femme fatal looks hardened his member instantly. Her smell intoxicated him, stoking his insatiable desire. Tingles lingered on his lips where he had kissed her cheeks. If she wasn't being affected in a similar manner, he would cut off his balls right there. He couldn't take much more.

"I speak almost fluently," he finally responded, "My family used to vacation in Marseille every summer."

"Really? I vent to school at Beauxbaton's in Toulon, which is not far from zere."

Draco, of course, already knew this. Deciding to go ahead and end the charade in hopes of getting to know this witch on a more… _personal_… level, "Oh, I know."

"You know?" the look of shock on her face was quickly replaced by curiosity, "What else do you know about me?"

He smiled and whispered intimately into her ear after tucking a soft curl behind it, "Well, I know that you're good friends with Scarlet and Capri," he started.

"Oui, zat is true."

He chuckled lightly before continuing, "And I also know that you look incredibly _scrumptious_ in my house color."

"You are a Slyzerin, zen, no? I learned all about ze houses of 'ogwarts when I went zere for ze Tri-Wizard Tournament" she spoke quietly, her lips ghosting against his cheek.

"That would be correct, sweetheart. The one and only Slytherin Sex God at your service," she shivered at this, "and I also know that French is not your native tongue."

Hermione gasped and fixed her gaze on his gray eyes, worry and shock evident in her amber orbs, "You know? How?" she let her accent slip, going back to her natural English accent.

"Well, a friend of mine is apparently quite smitten with Capri, and she told him about you. He saw my interest in you during the opening number and told me a little about you," he gave the honest answer, eager to see what she would say.

She blushed a deep red, "So you knew the whole time? Wow, I feel like such a bloody idiot," her gaze dropped to her lap.

He chuckled and put a finger under her chin to lift it, "No, no. Not an idiot. A very cute, _sexy_, confident witch. All qualities that I look for."

"Lucky me," she teased, giving him a grin, "Well, I'm glad you aren't too upset with me for tricking you. I was beginning to like your company."

Draco smirked, "I'm quite cunning, myself. Us Slytherins are known for it. I was dying to hear your accent, anyway, so you actually answered one of the prayers I made tonight."

"Oh, and what other prayers did you make?" she batted her long eyelashes playfully before putting a hand on his deep blue covered arm.

He matched her movement by resting a hand on her knee, "Prayer one was having a good time tonight. Prayer two was hearing your accent. Prayer three was getting to know you better, which I would say that I certainly am right now. Prayer four has yet to be answered."

She chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought, "But what was prayer four?"

"Do you really want to know? It's not exactly appropriate for virgin ears. You might never be the same again," he ribbed her, hoping to hear the bit of information he had wanted to know since the second she moaned on stage.

She lightly hit his shoulder, "Virgin ears! Are you insinuating that I am virtuous?" he nodded his head, "Well, Mister Malfoy, you certainly don't have to worry about spoiling my virtue. If that were the case, my stage name would be something awful like Chastity! Now, what is this prayer?"

He inched closer to her, his hand sliding the dress up her thigh, "Well," his breath tickled her ear as he purred, "Prayer number four was to get you in my bed tonight without this incredibly perfect dress on, writhing beneath me, screaming and moaning my name."

Her throat went dry, and she let out a little moan at the thoughts his words brought her. She wanted very much to answer his prayers, in turn answering some of her own.

"Really? I don't know about that…" she looked up to the ceiling and put a manicured finger to her lip like she was contemplating what to do, "You might not satisfy my craving."

Draco scoffed at that, "Oh, believe me, ange vilain, I can satisfy any craving you could ever have and then some."

Hermione leaned into him, resting her hands on his chest in the unbuttoned part of his shirt as she stretched upward to whisper in his ear, "What are you waiting for, then? I'm eager for this proof, Monsieur," she flicked her tongue out to lick his earlobe.

The blonde wizard's mouth quirked upward with a smile before he pulled her body flush with his own, "Hold on tight," he murmured against her cheek as he quickly apparated to his bedroom at the Manor.

* * *

10:23 P.M.

Malfoy Manor, Draco's bedroom

As soon as they felt their feet touch hard ground, their lips were on each other's. Hers were soft and pliant beneath his searching, searing lips. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her dress bunched up around her upper thighs as she laced her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Their desires flared as their overly sexual vibes rubbed against the other's shining auras. Breathing became heavy in no time as Draco successfully made it to his bed.

His hands snaked up her thighs as he lay back on the bed, Hermione straddling him. The satin material rode up her toned legs, revealing more and more deliciously tanned skin to his view. Their lips met again, this time emitting a sweet sensuality into the air.

Hermione slid one leg off the side of his bed in an attempt to stand up. Draco's upper body rose along with hers, trying to keep them connected. She shook her finger back and forth when she finally stood, five inch silver bedazzled heels still on her feet.

The witch turned around and bent over at the waist. Her dress came to rest right below her bum, and Draco cursed inwardly. He had been hoping to get a peak at her knickers. He felt they said a lot about what type of woman his conquests were, but Claire was going to be more than just a conquest. Draco would make sure of it.

She touched her palms to the floor, bending over completely this time and giving Draco the view he so sought. He groaned when lacey black material peaked from underneath her green dress. It seemed she was dressed specifically for him, wearing all of his house colors.

"Like what you see?" she whispered as she straightened up, lust evident in her voice.

Draco's own voice came out in a choked whisper, "Very much so."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and motioned to Draco with a "come hither" of her index finger. He rose and stood behind her, melting himself behind her. He placed kisses on her shoulder and tender neck.

"Unzip me," she softly commanded.

He complied, reaching up to slowly pull her dress' zipper down. When finished, he slipped the thin straps over her shoulder and down her slender arms. The dress pooled at her feet.

Standing only in a black, see through lace bra and matching lace boy-short knickers, she turned to face him. His eyes lingered on her ample cleavage before trailing over her toned tummy and muscular legs. Her feet were perfect for heels, so dainty and shapely. Draco flicked his eyes to her face and saw her giving him the once over as well.

Hermione took in his dark grey Muggle jeans that were slung low on his hips. His package was hugged snuggly in the middle. His deep blue, silk button up shirt complimented his pale skin nicely, drawing focus to his chest with the couple undone buttons. She could tell a chiseled, well exercised body lie beneath the packaging. Hermione felt like a little kid on Christmas Day, eager to open her presents.

After slipping the buttons loose from their holders with nimble fingers, she trailed her dark green nails over his abs. He shrugged off his shirt before lavishing kisses over her shoulder, nipping when she would gently dig her nails in.

Draco kicked off his shiny, black dress shoes and black socks while unbuckling his belt. To his surprise, the blonde witch pushed his hands away and quickly whipped the belt from it's loops, tossing it to the side. His pants came next, joining their pile on the floor.

Now clad in only undergarments, the two looked over the other. A hum of approval buzzed against Hermione's lips as she zoned in on his member straining against his boxers. Draco licked his lips as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing.

A slow burning desire rolled in Hermione's belly, yearning to be satisfied. Draco felt a similar need weighing in his manhood.

"Show me what you've got, Monsieur Malfoy," she purred, scratching his chest lightly.

He chuckled, "Call me Draco, love."

"Draco… Hmm. I quite like that," she confessed while placing kisses across his collarbone.

The wizard rubbed his hands over her lower back then up her sides, "Are you sure you can handle all of me, Claire?"

This time, she chuckled, "I'm absolutely, 100 percent positive that I can take every single inch of you."

Draco smirked at the challenge before crushing his lips against hers in a fiery, passionate kiss. He spun her around and gently lay her on the bed. His hands made teasing circles across her thighs as he pushed them apart and settled himself in between. The two groaned as their underwear-covered sexes rubbed against one another.

"I want to make your fourth prayer come true, Draco. Take me," she murmured into his ear, then latched her mouth onto his neck leaving a dark purple hickey.

Draco tugged her bottom lip between his teeth, suckling it gently, "Your wish is my command, ange vilain."

* * *

Author's Note: Here is my reasoning behind some of the choices that I made for this fic.

The three main girls' names do have significance. I chose Ginny's name, Scarlet Bellicose, because of her fiery hair and temper. Scarlet refers to her red hair, while bellicose means "prone to fighting, or aggressive."

Adrian Pucey's brunette attraction is named Capri jous Demure. Capri jous is a play on the word "capricious" which means "given to sudden behavioral change, or picky", and "demur" means "modest or shy."

Hermione's stage name is "Claire Soudure" which translates to "soft solder." The "soft" aspect of her name refers to her femininity. The term "solder" means "a fusible metal alloy with a melting point of 90 to 450 degrees Celsius, used in a process called soldering." I chose this name because it did sound like an actual name, but also because I wanted to play up Hermione's ability to make some guys "melt" with ease, while others took a bit of work.

The drink Jack (inspired by Burlesque) gives to Hermione is the Naughty Angel cocktail, which contains 3 ounces of White Chocolate Liqueur and 1 ounce of 151 Proof Bacardi Rum. It is served in a cordial glass.

Draco refers to her drink several times, calling Hermione "ange vilain" which means "naughty angel" in French.

Hermione did not attend Hogwarts, but instead Beauxbaton's, because it gave me more room to work with names as well as a topic to get them talking. I find it works out best for this fic that they do not know each other previously.

The song in this chapter is "Candyman" by Christina Aguilera. Check out the video on Youtube to see the inspiration it gave me for this fic.

Thank you so very much for taking the time to read this story, or any of my others. Reviews would be much appreciated!


End file.
